Is There A Us?
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: X-over CM/Glee. CM universe, only the presence of Blaine Anderson is added, so you don't need to watch Glee, but if you do, you'll like it. I hope. Blaine Anderson and Spencer Reid are friends since they were little and Reid is wondering if there's more than that. Ended up in some kind of drabble OS based on Reid's important moments. Just come and read.
1. Are We A Thing?

**Well, hello everyone! Ouuuuh, I'm doing a new thing right now. So yes, this is a cross-over, but no it's not a cross-over. Yes because: I really did used a character from the charming TV show Glee. Blaine Anderson belong to Ryan Murphy/ Fox. But no: We are in the Criminal Minds universe and you don't really need to listen to Glee to understand and/or like it. It's all blood and murders (Just joking). I just thought they would make such a good pair that I couldn't let it go. I hope you'll enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it, because it's been a real long time since I last was excited like that for a Fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>We have to say, Spencer Reid and Blaine Anderson had a weird relationship. They'd been friends since they were all little when Spencer headed off to college, but he made sure to come back every weekend to make sure Blaine wasn't feeling too alone, even if he was feeling alone himself.<p>

They were best friends, of course, but sometimes Spencer was wondering if there wasn't more than this between them. He was studying human behaviour, so that much he knew.

Last year, they were at a party and somehow both ended wasted and playing Truth or Dare. Obviously, when you play a game like this when you're drunken, it always take a weird turn. And someone put a dare where Spencer had to kiss Blaine. He knew it was just for fun, nothing more and he thought it would be a quick peck on the lips, but a drunk Blaine was a show-off Blaine and he decided to put up a show for everyone. And so they kissed. It was a little awkward at first, but then Spencer let himself go and kissed back. Tongue and all. It became more and more heated until Blaine was finally sitting on his lap and they pushed it a little too long to be only for show. And it felt really great. But Spencer had put it on the count of alcohol. And they never talked about it again.

If only it was just that. God, where to begin? When he came back on weekends, Blaine would literally jump on him and not let go of him. It wasn't unpleasant. On the contrary, Spencer quite liked it. And when they slept in the same bed, it was simple, easy, compared to everyone else. No blankets robbery or kick in the stomach. They weren't cuddling or anything, but they could sleep close without it being awkward.

Talking was easy, coming by itself. They rarely argued and when they did, it was in a friendly manner and never because they were annoying each other. They had the same point of view on almost anything and laughed at the same things. Maybe it was normal for best friends, but there was a connection that Spencer couldn't quite name in other words than couple behaviour.

The weirdest thing in their relationship, the one Spencer couldn't figure out was their hands holding. It was unconscious, most of the time and disturbingly right. They could be talking, walking or only teasingly fighting with each other, but their hands would always find each other. At first, when Spencer had noticed it, he had let it go, but at some point, he had asked Blaine about it.

''Blaine, why are you holding my hand?'', he wondered.

The hazel eyed boy looked down, seemingly surprised and he looked at Spencer, bemused.

''I… I didn't even noticed it. I don't know. Do you mind it?'', Blaine replied, looking guilty.

''No. It's not that. I was just wondering, that's all.''

And then there was a silence, not quite shy, but not quite comfortable as the other. It was more contemplative. Both men were wondering what happened between them and trying hard to find an answer.

Everything unfolded during the holiday break. Spencer wasn't quite wondering about his sexual orientation, but the idea of his ''couple'' with Blaine was bothering him.

They were spread on Blaine's bed and the smaller boy had his head resting on Spencer's stomach, absentmindedly playing with his slender fingers, both in silence, only listening to the other's breath when Spencer quietly broke it.

''What is it, between us?'', he whispered.

Blaine plopped himself on one elbow and looked at him, cocking his head. His other hand was once again holding Spencer's and he looked genuinely and confusedly adorable.

''What do you mean?'', he asked softly, eyebrows furrowing.

''All of this? What are we? You must have noticed that. The way we act around each other. Are we just friends, Blaine?''

To his surprise, Blaine only crawled closer to him, resting his head on his chest. He exhaled loudly and started to rub his thumb against his other shoulder.

''I don't know. Do you feel bad about what we do?'', he asked in a small voice, the one that either broke or warmed Reid's heart.

''No. I would just like to know what it really is. Or where we are going with this. I want to know what you want.'', Spencer admitted.

''I… I'll answer, but why are we talking about this now? Like, now, _now? _Why not sooner, or later?'', Blaine frowned.

''Because, I will soon have my PhD's and you're going to college and I wonder what will happen to us. I came back every weekends for three years now. I've been wondering about it for almost five years, so I'd like to know your side of the story.'', the older said.

''Okay. Well, I don't know. I just want to be with you. And yes, we have a connection that I can't find with anyone else, but… I don't want to break something that we won't be able to find again. You follow me?''

''I do. And I want that we already act like a couple. What if we are and we just don't know it yet? Everyone think we are and asks about it since you came visiting. And I know it's the same thing for you in college.'', Spencer said.

''But you're straight. You said it yourself.'', Blaine said, shaking his head.

''And I'm almost forced to say I'm a genius because people wants to label everything. You know I don't believe in labels. So yes, maybe I'm straight. Maybe I'm not. I've never had a girlfriend nor a boyfriend before.''

''Kiss me'', Blaine suddenly shot.

''I beg your pardon?'', Spencer choked.

''Kiss me! Then we'll know how we really feel about each other!'', Blaine repeated excitedly.

Reid didn't even had to think about it before two lips crashed on his and he parted them slightly under the shock. He instantly put a hand on Blaine's cheek, pulling him a little closer and Blaine shifted a little closer to his body.

''Let's give it a try?'' Spencer suggested, breathless, when they parted.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically but the long haired man pushed him away to sit up.

''I have to talk to you.'', he announced.

''What about?'', Blaine asked, suddenly worried.

''I got a job offer. It's really interesting. The F.B.I approached me to get on a new team. Behaviour Analysis Unit. In Quantico.'', Spencer admitted, looking away.

''It's… Far…'', Blaine simply said.

''I know'', he sighed. ''But… ''

''Why are you even talking to me about this? Spencer, it's a great opportunity. It's far, but I don't have my word to say in this! If you want to have this job, you can't refuse!'', the hazel eyed boy exclaimed.

''But, Blaine… I… You… What will happen to us?'', Spencer frowned.

''We'll figure this out. Maybe not today, but we'll do. I promise. Accept that offer.''

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it. Actually, I just hope someone will read it. If you do, please leave a review, okay? It would make me love you forever.<strong>

**SmartBlackRose.**


	2. Revelations

**Well, Hello, everyone! I hope you're all doing great and liked the first chapter! The reason why I post this now isn't because it suddenly came into my mind, it's because I forgot I'd only put the first chapter. There's currently four of them and I am writing another cross-over with Glee/CM, still with Blaincer pairing. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it and follow me if you want to see the other one that's coming soon. **

* * *

><p><em>Season two episode fourteen fifteen, Revelations/The Big Game (For those of you who still don't know what it is, it's Reid and Tobias Hankel)_

_Around the 7th of February 2006:_

Turns out, Blaine followed Spencer to Quantico and they rented a little apartment near the Bureau.

When Reid got kidnapped, the only news Blaine got from him was in the media. He ended up jumping in the first plane to Atlanta and staying at the hotel until he knew Reid was fine. It was what Spencer had told him to do. Stay calm and not run to whatever danger he was in. It was three days of pure torture. They finally found him and he automatically ran to the hospital without a second thought.

''Where is he?'', he asked, showing up at the secretary. ''Where's Spencer Reid?''

He didn't saw a man approaching him from behind until he put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine jumped, spun around and looked frantically at him, searching his face for who he was.

''Who are you?'', he asked.

''David Rossi.''

''Agent Rossi! Is he… Is Spencer okay? He's not…'', Blaine trailed off, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

''He'll be okay. Who are you, if I may ask?'', Rossi wondered.

''I'm Blaine… huh, Anderson. Spencer's… friend.'', he introduced himself, not knowing what Spencer had or had not told his colleagues.

''The doctors are seeing him right now. He had a good fright and probably a broken foot, but other than that it's just a few scratches and bruises. But I'm afraid you won't be able to see him tonight. Did you flew all the way from Virginia?'', the italian wondered.

''I did. As soon as I heard he was caught. I couldn't stay there, knowing he was lost. Could you… Could you tell him I'm here?'', Blaine said with a kicked puppy look.

''Of course. As soon as I see him. But you should go back to where you're staying.'', the agent suggested.

''No. I'll stay here. Even if I can see him just tomorrow morning I'll stay here and wait'', the younger man said, trying but failing to blink away a few tears.

''As you wish'', Rossi said, shrugging.

He went back to the rest of the team and they all looked expectantly at him.

''Who is it?'', Prentiss asked.

''A friend of Reid.''

''A friend of Reid? He came all the way down here? Isn't that a little weird? What's his name?'', Morgan frowned.  
>''Blaine Anderson. But he didn't seemed to sure himself.'', Rossi stated.<p>

''What do you mean?'', Hotch asked with a scowl.

''He hesitated before saying his last name. But he seems to be really shook up by everything and he only wants me to say he's here.''

''Okay. Well, it shouldn't be that long before we can see him, so you'll do it. Maybe Reid will have some answer.'', JJ mumbled.

''I doubt that. He's in a shock state. Probably suffering from PTSD right now. Answers will have to wait.'', Hotch said.

A few minutes later, a doctor came saying Reid was resting, but that one of them could go and see him if they wished. They all agreed to send Rossi, because he was the most neutral of them. It was a real shock when he saw the youngest agent in his bed. He was laying in bed curled up in small ball and he looked up at the italian with his big brown eyes.

''How are you feeling?'', Rossi asked, wanting to slap himself for such a stupid question.

Reid shrugged, ''I'm fine.''

''Someone wants to see you. A friend of yours.''

Reid's eyes went from left to right in a small fraction of second and he looked confused.

''A friend? Who?'', he mumbled.

''He said his name was… huh, Blaine Anderson, I think.'', Rossi announced.

Spencer's eyes widened and his hands turned into fists.

''Blaine is here? Can I… can I see him?'', Reid almost begged, tears gathering into his eyes.

''I'll see what I can do for you. Just give me a second, I'll be right back'', Rossi promised.

He exited the room and walked to Blaine, telling him to follow him. All the team got up as one man and followed them, staying outside the room with Rossi while only Blaine got inside.

They were able to look through a window and they all saw Reid getting engulfed in a powerful embrace. He grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and put their forehead together talking quickly to him. The other man didn't fight him and even pushed it to get his hand and intertwine their fingers.

The team couldn't hear what was said but they could see the affection the man got for each other and the lot of tears that were shed. Blaine shook his head, but Spencer pushed him away a little bit, smiling weakly.

Blaine came back to them with a weary face and he nodded at them before turning around to go.

''Do you want me to drive you to your hotel?'', Rossi asked.

''If it's on your way'', Blaine shrugged.

''Can I ask you a few questions?'', he wondered.

''If you want.'', the younger said.

''Why did you came all the way down here? I know he's a friend, but most friends I know wouldn't do all of this''

''I already told you. I couldn't stay in Washington not knowing if he was alive or not. I couldn't stand it.'', Blaine frowned. ''What happened?''

''We got a witness to one of the murders, but it turns out that he was our killer. I don't know how much you know about our job, but we only sent two agents on the field. Because it was only to ask a few questions to a witness, it's normal procedure. But the man got afraid and Reid and JJ split up and Reid got caught. It was impossible to find him. We had no evidence and we were in the suspect's house. He sent us videos of what he did to Reid and it was pure torture. Honestly, the kid's got a lot of strength to live through it.'', David admitted.

Blaine shuddered but only nodded, gesturing at the agent to ask another question if he liked.

''We study human behaviour. I saw you and Reid together. What is going on between you two? I can tell it's something else than friendship.''

''He will tell you when he's ready'', Blaine simply answered. ''When are you going back to Washington?''

''When Reid is clear to fly. It should be tomorrow night or the day after, top. Do you want us to take arrangement to come with us?'', Rossi suggested.

''I'll check out with him, okay? I don't even know if he wanted me here in the first place, so…''

''Of course. Good night, Mr .Anderson.''

Blaine winced slightly before he shook David's hand and got out of the car.

Reid woke up with a start when he felt hands on his face.

''I'm sorry.'', Blaine apologized softly. ''I didn't meant to wake you.''

''I'm glad you're here.''

''Really? I was afraid you would be mad.''

''No, of course not. Come here'', Reid said pushing himself on the edge of the bed.

Blaine climbed next to him and Spencer put his head on the crook of his shoulder, sighing lightly. After a moment, the hazel eyed man felt tears in his neck and hugged Spencer tightly, whispering soothing words.

''Blaine… I have to tell you something.'', Reid said, sniffing and looking up.

The smaller man only waited, his head tilted on the right.

''He drugged me. And… It's Dilaudid, Blaine.''

''How do you know?'', Blaine breathed, horrified.

''I stole the vial on his body, after I killed him. He drugged me for three days. I can't… I'm hooked to it and I… I have it in my pants. Take it. Take it and throw it away.'', Spencer begged.

''But… You'll need help. It's addictive like hell. You'll be in withdrawal.'', Blaine denied.

''You're doctor. I'll be okay. I have to do it now or I'll lost courage. Please.''

Blaine nodded, looking away and took Spencer's hand, smiling sadly at him. Reid sat up and stole a kiss from his mouth before giggling lightly for a second.

''Rossi asked me to get back to Washington with you. I said I would talk to you about it.'', Blaine finally admitted.

''Of course you'll get back with us. And Blaine? Could you give me that damn ring? Hotch brought me my bag yesterday, it's probably still in it.''

Blaine extended his hand and grabbed the messenger bag ruffling quickly through it until he found the ring and he slid it on Reid's finger, kissing it softly.

''Why don't you wear it all the time?'', he asked.

''Because I don't want my private and professional life to mix. What happens at work, I just want to forget about it when I'm with you.'', Spencer pointed.

''Does it works?'', Blaine asked curiously.

''Sometimes.''

''I love you.'', Blaine suddenly said.

''I love you too.'', the older man replied with a soft smile.

''Finally your friend is coming with us?'', Morgan asked, when Rossi showed up in the jet with both men.

''Yes. And he's not my friend.'', Reid mumbled.

Blaine accepted the cup of coffee Hotch was offering him and he took a sip while the others gave their youngest agent a look.

''He's my husband.'', the doctor stated.

Blaine choked on his coffee and coughed for a couple of seconds while there was surprised exclamation from everyone.

''Jesus Christ, Spencer, warn a guy! Have some decorum!'', Blaine growled.

''Well, I'm sorry.''

''Wait, you two are married? Since when? How does it come we've never met him?'', Morgan asked back to back.

''Yeah, Spence'! We didn't even knew you met someone!'', JJ added.

''That's because it's not exactly how it happened.'', Blaine stepped in. ''I've known him before you did. And we've been married for two years. And you've never met me because it didn't happened.''

''What the…'' Morgan mumbled under his breath. ''Geez, kid, you're such a good liar.''

''I wasn't lying to you!'', Reid protested soundly. ''I just didn't found the right time to tell you and I had a little fun with you trying to get me a girl so hard while I was married.''

''You did what?'', Blaine exclaimed, shocked.

''It never worked, if you worry about it'', JJ smiled.

''Is that always like this?'', Prentiss asked, looking deeply confused.

''No. It's usually pretty ''calm''. Everything that happened in the last week was exceptionally agitated'', Rossi answered.

Reid sat down in one of the armchairs and Blaine naturally took place beside him.

''Do you play cards?'', JJ asked.

''Not this time. I think I'll just sleep.''

He leaned on Blaine, who willingly passed an arm around his shoulders and Reid took his hand.

''Hello, Spencer. How was your day?'', Blaine asked happily.

''Horrible.'', Reid grumbled, and Blaine winced, knowing it was one of those really bad day.

''Are you okay? Do you need something?'', he wondered.

''I'm not a child, Blaine!'', Reid said dangerously.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Reid softened.

''I'm sorry.'', he said. ''It's just…''

''I know. It's okay.''

Blaine only hugged him tightly, noticing the way Spencer's pupils were dilated and how he was scratching his face. He knew he was going through withdrawal, that he probably snapped at the entire Bureau and that they probably had some rough case that didn't helped at all, but he couldn't care less. He was just hoping that he would be okay, they would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, give me a review? It's been a long time since I had a review and I'm sad. <strong>

**SmartBlackRose**


	3. (Little White) Lies

**So, I'm kind of reaaaaally sorry about the delay. I don't even know how long it had been since I last updated, but hey, here I am now. Honestly, I don't have any excuse, it's not like I can tell you I've been busy for two years, I really had forgotten about this fanfiction. I wrote quite a lot in the last two years that you might be able to see soon (hehe, sneaky sneaky me). But for now, here's the third chapter of Is there a Us?**

* * *

><p>Blaine was paged from his routine check-up when an ambulance came into the ER. He ran quickly to catch up with the paramedic and he listened to them talking.<p>

''Women in her thirties, stabbed multiple times in the abdomen, she had passed out before we came, we think the lungs are touched.''

Blaine grabbed his lamp and looked down at the women, but his breath got caught in his chest.

''Fuck!'', he exclaimed, opening her eyes to look for some response. ''She's F.B.I. ! Emily, can you hear me? Emily, you have to wake up for me. Vitals?''

''Too low. We've lost her in the ambulance, but we've been able to get her back quickly.''

''She's losing too much blood! Get the Dr. Eaton! I need a block, quick!'', he called to anyone who would listen.

Two hour later, after a lot of struggling, Emily Prentiss finally opened her eyes. It was a few seconds only, but her vitals were stable and Blaine almost did a victory dance. He let the nurses take care of her and exited the operation room only to face a very worried JJ.

''How is she? Is she…''

''She'll live. I did my best and she's stable now.'', Blaine proudly announced.

''Thank God'', JJ breathed, hugging him tightly.

''Let's go back to all the team, would you?'' the curly haired boy suggested.

''No. I have to talk to you before we do. Listen, I had orders, from… Someone. Emily Prentiss is officially dead. The only persons who know that she's not are me, you and Hotch. It's a classified case'', she solemnly told him.

''What do you mean? Everyone will think she's dead? Even her own team? Why?''

Blaine was starting to see where this was going and he didn't liked that at all.

''For her security. The man who attack her will still chase her if we say she's alive.'', JJ explained.

''But the team won't…'', Blaine protested.

''I'm sorry. Orders are orders. I can't change anything and you're ordered to stay silent about all of this too. Otherwise it could have horrifying consequences on both you and her.''

It was final. She almost dragged him in the waiting room and he was forced to see Spencer crushed under the weight of the lie. When the taller man rushed past him, he could hear an almost quiet sob escape his lips and he turned on his heels to follow him, but Hotch grabbed him by the arm. He only shook his head and ripped his arm from the grip, running in the hallways.

He found Spencer in the closest bathroom, leaning on the sink.

''Spencer…'', he whimpered.

A sob escaped the other man's lips and Blaine moved a little closer.

''I'm sorry. So sorry… I… I really tried.'', Blaine said putting a hand on Reid's shoulder.

Spencer turned around and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, a sob or two escaping his lips sometimes. Blaine couldn't stop saying how he was sorry and Reid couldn't stop crying, so they stayed like this for a long _long_ time.

When they finally got home, Blaine called sick for a couple of days and they only stayed in bed for days, cuddling together. Spencer cried a lot while Blaine was trying to get over the feeling of guilt that crushed his heart. Some members of the team had tried to call on both of their cellphones, but neither of them had answered. They both returned to work a week after that and Spencer looked like shit, honestly.

But the weeks of mourning were nothing to endure compared to what would follow. The whole team was under investigation for their methods to find Doyle and Spencer was trying his hardest to preserve everyone from getting in trouble. One day, Spencer came home and slammed violently the door. Blaine looked up from his book and frowned when he saw the angry expression on his husband's face.

''Spencer? What's wrong?'', he asked prudently.

''You knew'', the agent said in an accusing tone.

Blaine's heart tightened, but he still had a little hope that it wasn't what he thought it was.

''Knew what?'', he tried.

''Don't play this game with me! You knew she was alive and you didn't told me!'', Reid yelled at him.

Blaine broke down. He started to cry and beg for forgiveness, but Spencer only paced in the room.

''You didn't told me! I cried for weeks and _you. didn't. told. me! _ You didn't trust me enough to tell me that the friend I was mourning was alive!''

''It's not how it happened! Spencer, please! I had no choice! JJ told me…''

''Oh, JJ told you! JJ told you? Then if JJ told you to keep things from me, it's justified! For god's sake, Blaine! You're _my _husband!'', Spencer screamed.

''I didn't wanted to lie to you! I had no choice, Spencer! I was feeling so guilty and I almost told you millions of times! But I just couldn't. '', Blaine cried.

They stayed in their first real tense silence and Blaine sat on the couch, looking miserable.

''I love you'', he whimpered.

''Don't.'' Reid warned.

Blaine suddenly wiped his tears and got up.

''You're mad at me? Fine! You don't want to understand that I had no choice? Fine! I do understand that you're hurt! You have every right to be! But don't tell me I can't say that I love you because I DO! Do you want to get a divorce because of that, Spencer? For _one _lie? One lie that I didn't want to tell at all?'', he growled.

Reid was caught off guard by this sudden change of attitude and his eyes widened.

''Wow! What? Why are you talking about divorce? I never said that! Blaine, I'm sorry! I… I was just… It hurts. Knowing that you knew all this time. But I understand. And I love you too.'', Spencer admitted.

Blaine tentatively hugged him and sighed of relief when Spencer hugged him back.

''Don't hope I don't know you've been fucking with me.'', he whispered.

''Do you mean literally, or…'', Blaine teased.

''You're almost funny, smartass''

''You love my ass. And you taught me reversed psychology.''

''Don't ever talk about divorce again, Blaine.'', Spencer said, suddenly serious.

He kissed him fiercely and longly, just to feel him close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave a review if you feel like doing constructive <strong>**criticism and I'll try to be around a little more! :)**

**SmartBlackRose**


End file.
